


Caught

by youwillbelievegodisgrizz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwillbelievegodisgrizz/pseuds/youwillbelievegodisgrizz
Summary: Sam finds out Grizz likes to be handcuffed, both boys are enjoying this revelation when Luke comes banging on Grizz's bedroom door. With the key nowhere in sight what will they do?





	1. I have a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke catches Grizz in a... compromising situation ;)

Grizz and Sam lay tangled in each other. The feeling of Grizz's hand rubbing circles in his back over his shirt was the most calming thing Sam had ever felt. It had been two weeks since Grizz had returned from the trip, they had spent every spare moment they had in each others company ever since. Their relationship still remained a secret, not that either of them were ashamed of the other, they just wanted to keep this as their own special little thing that the world outside couldn't hurt. 

"Grizz...?" Sam said  
"Yes?" Grizz said and signed.  
"I've been meaning to ask you about something that Allie mentioned to me before you went away. I've been holding off cause I don't know how you'll react" He giggled as he finished signing.  
Grizz slowly sat up, untangling himself from Sam so they were now sitting side by side. Sam looked at Grizz's face and could see a strange look of panic in his eyes.  
"What is it?" Grizz asked the panic coming through in his voice.  
"It's nothing serious, she just told me that you um... own something" Sam said, signing the odd word as he smirked. Grizz stared at Sam for a moment, confusion the only emotion on his face, suddenly the realisation of what Sam was meaning hit him and his eyes blew wide as he scrambled to find words.  
"It's fine" Sam laughed. "I just couldn't work out the dynamics of it all" Sam explained his smirk growing.  
"W-what do you mean dynamics?" Grizz mumbled his nose crinkling making Sams heart sore.  
"Well..." Sam said moving to straddle Grizz's hips, "I know better than anyone that you are a bottom, so it makes no sense to me that you would wanna tie someone else up, ya know" Sam said full on smirking now as he signed to Grizz.  
"Can we not talk about this please?" Grizz mumbled his cheeks going pink. Sam pouted giving his best puppy eyes trying to make his boyfriend give in. It didn't take long.  
"Jesus... fine" Grizz explained, bringing his hands to rest them on Sams hips, "I like to be handcuffed, girls always seemed uncomfortable with it so I never told you cause I didn't think you'd wanna do that, which is fine... I just didn't wanna get hurt by you making fun of me" Grizz rambled.  
"Where are they?" Sam asked his eyes growing dark as he licks his lips.  
"Top Drawer" Grizz mumbles, not taking his eyes off Sam. 

Sam reaches over Grizz, opening his top drawer and grabbing the handcuffs. He leans down and slowly licks Grizz's upper and then lower lips. He can feel him whimper below him. He grabs Grizz's arm and shuts it in one side of the handcuffs, he then grabs the other moving it to behind the headboard and entrapping that one too. He grabs the key and throws it somewhere behind him. Grizz grinds his hips upwards desperate for any contact. Sam pushes his hips back down, leaning forward to hover his lips over the other boys. Grizz had never been as turned on as he was in that moment as the boy above him slowly moved down his body pulling down Grizz's pants and underwear as he went. Grizz watched as Sam licked a slow teasing stripe a long the length of his erection. Grizz didn't think he could handle much more teasing before he blew. "Please" He mumbled as Sam made eye contact, as Sam was about to give him what he wanted there was a loud knock on his door. 

"Grizz? Are you in there I need to talk to you." Luke called through the door. Shit. Both boys stared at eachother as Sam jumped off the bed desperately searching for the key.  
"Ughhh yeah Luke, give me a minute" Grizz called through the door.  
"Where the fuck is it sam" He whispered as the boy desperately looked at him.  
"I don't know I can't find it" He signed tears forming in his eyes. He started throwing things on the floor around as he tried to find the key, something he threw made a huge thud as it made contact with the boys dresser. Fuck.  
"Hey Grizz? You alright in there" Luke yelled his hand on the door.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just give me 30 seconds please" Grizz kicked the bed getting Sams attention. "Just, get in the wardrobe alright." Sam just stared back at Grizz, confused.  
"But what about you?" He asked.  
"Grizz you're taking a while, I'm coming in. 10" Luke called, beginning to countdown.  
"Please, I'll explain it away" Grizz pleaded with the boy, Sam reluctantly clambered into Grizz's wardrobe just as Luke burst in the room.

Luke had not expected the scene before him, Grizz lying half naked, handcuffed to a bed with a hard on that could poke someones eye out. Luke quickly covered his eyes.  
"Shit bro, why didn't you just say you had a girl in here" Luke exclaimed  
"Hmm?" Grizz mumbled. "Oh! I don't know just panicked cause it sounded like you needed me. Honestly dude, uncover your eyes it's making this whole thing weirder we've known eachother since we were 5 you've seen my dick before." Luke slowly began to uncover his eyes, a giggle forming in his throat.  
"Jeez bro, bagged yourself a kinky girl, nice going" Luke exclaimed.  
"Shhhh dude" Grizz exclaimed.  
"Why? There's no one ho- oh... she's in her isn't she?" Luke asked.  
"Obviously bro! Now can you just leave! We'll talk later" Grizz yelled.  
"Yeah sure, but you gotta tell me about this girl later" Luke laughed  
"Sure Luke, I'll tell you all about her later, now go!" Grizz yelled as Luke quickly backed out the door.  
Sam had been watching through a crack in the wardrobe door, climbing out once Luke has left. He looks at Grizz, then at the door.  
"Fuck" he says and signs, Grizz looks up at him.  
"Fuuuuuuuck" Grizz agrees


	2. We could take advantage of this situation you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Luke leaves.

“What are we gonna do?” Sam asked beginning to pace around Grizz’s bedroom, scouring the floor for any sign of the key. Grizz found his pacing adorable, the slight worry in his face as his eyes darted around the floor made his heart soar. 

Grizz kicked his leg on the bed to get the boys attention.  
“We could take advantage of this situation, you know?” Grizz said once Sam had looked up at him. 

For the first time since Luke had left Sam properly looked at Grizz, taking in his body, his eyes lingering on the sliver of the boys abs as they travelled south. They finally came to land on his length, still standing to attention. 

Sam’s eyes quickly went back up to Grizz’s face, taking in his eyes, the brown and green growing darker as Sam began to move towards him. 

“You want something?” Sam asked his voice huskier than usual, Grizz couldn’t take his eyes off Sam as he climbed onto the bed, straddling Grizz’s hips. 

“Yes, please.” Grizz wheezed, secretly thanking God that sam could not hear how much of a wreck he made him. The ginger boy slowly ran his hands down Grizz’s sides, making the older boy shiver beneath his touch. 

Grizz would never grow tired of what Sam did to him. He watched as Sam’s mouth hovered over his dick, he playfully blew on it causing Grizz’s hips to buck. Desperate for any contact at this point. 

Finally Sam’s mouth sank down, enveloping Grizz’s dick in it’s warmth. Grizz’s eyes rolled back into his skull. No girl had ever made him feel the things Sam did when his mouth was on him. Sometimes he could swear the feeling was too much. 

Sam’s head was bobbing slowly, too slowly. Teasing Grizz as he popped his mouth off and swirled a slow circle around his tip. Grizz’s toes curled. He was close. It was embarrassing how fast Sam could bring him to the edge. 

Sam looked up into Grizz’s eyes and from the desperate look staring back at him he knew the other boy was close. He lifted one hand up to roll Grizz’s balls, causing the other to curse as his back arched off the bed.

Sam moved his mouth back down this time moving faster, desperate to get the other boy off. He knew the boy was close as Grizz’s hands began to strain against the handcuffs, desperate to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

Grizz’s hips lifted off the bed as he began to thrust harder into Sam’s mouth. Signalling that his climax was extremely close. His moans filling the room, Sam’s hand reached up onto his chest, feeling his moans. Suddenly Grizz came, his back arching off the bed, emptying into Sam’s mouth.

“Sorry” Grizz mumbled as Sam pulled off the boy, he had not intended to finish in his mouth. Sam just looked him dead in the eye and swallowed, slowly licking his lips after, causing Grizz to buck his hips and groan. 

“It was hot” Sam shrugged and signed. “I think I need to find that key now, we have that town meeting with Lexie and Harry in ten minutes” Sam exclaimed as he leapt off the bed.

"Fun..." Grizz said as Sam giggled. "I still don't trust a word they say, but let's see what they have to say for themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :) Part 3 coming soon!


	3. What the fuck Grizz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a bad turn at the church meeting.

Grizz and Sam walked towards the church hand in hand. They were always careful, they would walk three blocks holding hands and once they got to two blocks from the church they would let go. 

As they let go of each others hands Grizz’s heart dropped, staring down at Sam’s hand, missing its warmth. He really wished he was brave enough to come out, to his friends at least. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, his signing breaking Grizz’s stare. 

“Nothing” Grizz breathed, attempting to sign a long. 

“Well, that’s a lie” Sam giggled

“I just… wish I had more balls and we could be together.” Grizz said, signing the odd word he knew. 

“But… we are together?” Sam asked a confused look gracing his face as he looks up at Grizz. 

“No, no, of course we’re together, I just meant publically. I wish we could walk into the church together holding hands and just be.” Grizz rambled, Sam looked around and then reached up to caress his cheek. Grizz leaned into the touch.

“We will be, one day. When you’re ready Grizz. Don’t push yourself.” Sam said signing the words. 

Grizz leaned down and kissed Sam, it was brief but full of passion. The two boys then continued on their way to the church. Discussing Lexie and Harry as they went. 

The town had been quieter since Lexie and Harry took over, less and less people turned up to the town meetings, jobs were still being done but a lot less frequently, everyone still ate in the cafeteria. 

Everyone stuck to their groups, making Campbell uneasy. He was terrified and people knew it, he could see people growing more and more agitated with no answers on the fate of Allie and Will. 

People would start growing restless and a revolt was going to be the consequence. 

Sam and Grizz walked into the church, Grizz noticed Luke was sitting with Becca, Gordie and Bean rather than with the Guard, Harrie, Lexie and Harry. Campbell sat in the row behind, his arm round Elle. 

Grizz tapped Sam’s shoulder gesturing at Becca, both boys walked over and slid into the row joining their friends. 

Luke smirked at Grizz as he sat down. Grizz rolled his eyes and looked away from the boy. Luke went to say something but as he did Lexie and Harry stood and walked to the front of the church. 

“So… there’s a couple things Harry and I wish to discuss today” Lexie began, “firstly, we have had a guard member quit today so we will be looking for someone new to replace him.” 

Grizz glanced around at Luke with a confused on his face. Luke simply smiled and nodded then turned back round to face Lexie.

“Secondly, we have an update on Allie and Will ummm…. Harry” Harry walks forward and takes centre stage. 

“So, we have decided we can’t just hold them in custody forever but as they committed a crime they will be punished. It has been decided by the Guard and ourselves that they will be punished, physically. The terms will not be disclosed to you but we will be taking into the woods in four days for their punishmeny” Harry explained. 

“You can’t do that!” Someone in the crowd yelled. “Liars” Gordie yelled from the right of Grizz. 

Grizz glanced round at Sam, there were tears in his eyes. 

“This was all Campbell” Sam signed to him, Grizz gave him a half frown “I know, I’ll keep you safe though. Always” Grizz mouthed at Sam. 

Sam brought his hand up slightly in a fist, extending his pinky and pointer finger, then moving them forward slightly towards Grizz. 

Grizz gave him a puzzled look, not knowing what the boy had just signed to him. He smiled at Sam then brought his attention back to the front. 

Their exchange had not gone unnoticed by Campbell who was fully aware of what his younger brother had just said to Grizz. 

“That will be all for today” Lexie muttered. “Everyone can go home she exclaimed. 

Everyone began to file out of the church. Sam walked ahead of Grizz, talking to Becca about Eden. Gordie, Luke and Bean were having a whispered discussion just in front of him and slightly behind Sam. 

Nobody noticed Campbell grabbing Grizz and pulling him to the side. 

“So…” Campbell smirked. “You and my little brother. Pretty good friends?. Campbell’s smirk grew. 

“Eh.. yeah sure. We’re friends.” Grizz replied, rolling his eyes and turning round to head back towards his friends. 

“Friends? You gonna pretend like you’re not just a couple of fags? So tell does he fuck you or do you fuck him? Do you let my worthless homo of a brother stick it in you?” Campbell exclaimed as he walked away. Grizz saw red, turning round and storming towards Campbell, his fist connected with Campbell’s face on arrival.

He knocked him over and jumped on top of him, landing three heavy hits across his face before strong arms launched him back. Jason. 

“What the fuck Grizz!” Jason yelled as Sam and Luke finally got to the scene having run over hearing the commotion.

Jason picked Campbell up, checking him over and sending him inside.

Sam and luke helped Grizz to his feet, Sam checked him over. Realising he has no bruises he looks up at him a confused look gracing his features.

Tears freely fell from his eyes as Jason approached again. His hands clenched into fists as he approached. 

“What the actual fuck dude?” He yelled, shoving Grizz. Luke stood between the two. Grizz started to cry more, beginning to sob. 

“You’re gonna take that psychos side over mine?” Grizz questioned, barely able to get the sentence out. 

“Yes, you can’t just go around beating people up Grizz! Especially when they’ve done nothing to you.” Jason yelled, closing the gap between himself and Luke. 

“You didn’t hear what he was saying about Sam!” Grizz yelled, finally able to stop crying. Sam read his lips and moved closer, wanting to be able to read them clearer, interested in what his brother had said to cause such a reaction. 

“So… it was nothing to do with you then?” Jason exclaimed, still yelling, trying to shove Luke out the way. Luke pushed back, holding Jason back. 

“Nothing to do with me? He calls my boyfriend a worthless homo and that’s nothing to do with me?” He yelled. Everything went silent.


	4. I fucking love it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Grizz outing himself to Clark, Jason and Luke, something Campbell takes full advantage of.

He couldn’t stop the words as they flew from his mouth. The realisation of what he said hit him all at once, winding him. He desperately tried to catch his breath. Wanting more than anything to take it back, rewind time.

Everything moved in slow motion, Jason stopped shoving at Luke and just stared. Luke turned round to join Jason in his staring. Say something, he thought. Anything. Scream, shout, call me names. Just please say something. 

“What did you just say?” Luke asked cautiously, his face contorting as he spoke.   
“I said… he called Sam a worthless homo” Grizz replied, averting his eyes to the ground.   
“I don’t think those were your exact words, Grizz” Jason snarked, a smirk growing on his face. 

Grizz turned to sam, his face a picture of confusion. “What did you yell?” Sam signed. Sam hadn’t been able to read his lips, he didn’t know what he’d said.   
“Can you please go wait for me on that bench over there, I’ll explain in a minute.” Grizz signed, Sam’s face grew more confused as he slowly backed away towards the bench, facing away from the group as he sat. Everyone else had gone home, unaware of all the commotion. 

“Please drop this” Grizz said, turning back round to face Jason and Luke. Luke slowly shook his head and walked away towards his house. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Clark and Campell coming towards the group.   
“I don’t think I will” Jason said, a smug look gracing his face. Tears began to form again in Grizz’s eyes. 

Campbell pushed past Jason, standing a mere two steps from Grizz. He smirked at him, noticing the tears in his eyes.   
“Does anyone want to tell me why this fucker is still here?” Campbell exclaimed whipping back round to face Jason. 

Jason glanced at Grizz before he spoke, an almost apologetic look flashing across his face quickly replaced by a sneer. 

“Grizzy here was just ugh… telling us about what you called Sam” Jason laughed.   
“Aww… is Grizz upset I made fun of his little boyfriend” Campbell mocked.   
“You’re a dick” Grizz spat.   
“Well I better watch out then, we all know you like the dick.”

Campbell took a few steps back.  
“You know you never did answer my question Grizz, who gives and who takes” He exclaimed, an ear to ear smirk on his face. The other two boys laughed any time Campbell spoke. Grizz remained quiet, adamant not to give him the satisfaction. Also, not exactly wanting to tell Campbell about his sex life. 

“No answer Grizz? Guess you “love” him too much to embarrass him by telling all your friends he likes your dick inside his ass.” Campbell taunted. Something in Grizz snapped. He wasn’t going to allow Campbell to humiliate Sam anymore.

“Nobody said anything about love, you jackass! Also you’re wrong I don’t fuck Sam, he fucks me, hard. And you know what I fucking love it.” Grizz yelled. The three boys burst out laughing. 

“Jeeeeez Grizz, it ain’t something to be proud of” Clark laughed.   
“I can’t believe you take it up the ass bro” Jason piped in.   
“I can’t believe you let my worthless excuse of a brother fuck you. You really are more disgusting than I thought” Campbell spat, getting in Grizz’s face, knowing the boy wouldn’t do anything with Clark and Jason around. 

“Anywaaaaay… we better be off, gotta prepare for Ally’s punishment. But here’s some parting words Grizzy boy, my brother did say something about love. Clearly he hasn’t taught you how to sign “I love you” yet” Campbell explained. Grizz’s face fell, Sam loved him, and Campbell had been the one to tell him. “Oops… did I ruin your special moment” Campbell laughed, walking away to his car. Followed by the two boys.

 

Grizz half walked half ran over to Sam. He loved him. Sam loved him. He had tried to tell him but Grizz hadn’t known what he was signing. Grizz finally reached him, looking into his blue eyes. They made him feel safe, they felt like home. They were the eyes of the boy he loved. 

“Hey, was everything okay?” Sam asked and signed, breaking Grizz out of his thoughts.   
“Yeah… I handled everything, nothing for you to worry about. Let’s go home.” Grizz said, signing the odd words he knew then holding out his hand for Sam. 

Sam loved him. He couldn’t get that thought out his head. He’d been wanting to tell Sam for a week or so now. None of the timing felt right, Ally was gone, he was trying to work out land and farming, Sam was always watching Eden, being an amazing friend to Becca, keeping their relationship a secret from everyone, even those they loved and they had begun to form the beginning of the revolt. Sam was more important than all of that to him though, Sam deserved to know. He deserved to know, that even in all this darkness and even when everything is against them. Grizz loved him. 

Grizz stopped walking causing Sam to stop too. He turned around, a confused and worried look crossing his features.   
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked and signed.   
“I love you.” Grizz blurted out. 

Sam’s face turned into the biggest smile Grizz had ever seen. Sam took three steps forward, kissing Grizz the hardest Grizz had ever been kissed. The boys parted, grinning at each other. Before turning round to continue on their way. As they turned they came face to face with an extremely shocked Becca. 

“What the-”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took foreverrrrrr to post I’ve been super busy recently 
> 
> But pls let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you want more :)))


End file.
